


7-1-1, what's your emergency?

by bugipaca



Series: you said what? [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 7-11 is his passion (its not), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Chance Meetings, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements, WHO'S THAT POKEMON, broke college student jisung, but he look tuff, he need that shmoney, renjun is mystery boy, softie renjun, tech major jisung, the night dark af, tsun jisung, wannabe tuffboy jisung, witty renjun agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugipaca/pseuds/bugipaca
Summary: park jisung is a broke college student that needs earn money to be able to keep his apartment and feed his hunger, and his only choice was to work at nearby 7-11. what he didn't need was having to feed another person with his minimum wage(+taxes).huang renjun is the other person he has to feed, that he met through the window (literally).





	7-1-1, what's your emergency?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for taking so long with this !! I've been busy with school but I'm done with this chapter/one-shot(?), I hope you like it !!  
(not beta)

A crash was heard, glass shards spread everywhere and one small lump of softness human(?) was found on the floor of the convenience store. 

_“ What that fuck did just happen??”_

Park Jisung, a music production major at N.T.U(Neo Tech Uni.), was on his late night shift at 7-11, working on a project. However he was rudely interrupted by the incident, causing him to almost drop his precious laptop. Like an idiot, he just stood there with a jaw-slacked face on what he’d just witnessed. A person, who looked really dainty, had crash landed into the glass wall causing it to shatter. 

“So are you gonna stand there gobsmacked the whole time or are you gonna help me up?”

_“He can sPEAK?”_

“What do you mean by ‘ I can sPEAK ‘ of course I can.”

_“ Am I not in my thoughts right now?”_

“You are, they’re just extremely loud.” 

_“So you’re reading my thoughts right now?”_

“If you put it like that I mean I guess am- wait shit.”

“Ah-hah! Caught your lie!”

The boy on the floor puts up his hands in surrender, mockingly.“Oh noes!! You have caught me- Now help me up because I am currently laying on a wonderful shattered glass bed.”

Jisung finally realized that WHOLE PROBLEM and immediately thinks of how much debt he’ll be in after this, and before he could even wallow about it, the injured boy speaks up.

“Don’t worry about the wall, I know some people that can fix it for you.“

With the slightly reassuring comment, he scurried to the back to get the broom only to find nothing to clean and a new glass door replaced. Questions floated around the taller’s head and he wasn’t getting any answers as of right then and there. 

“If you want answers, let me crash at your place for a bit.“

Oh no. 

“And if that doesn’t persuade you enough then, I must say that you owe me for the huge favor I just did for you there, 7-11 dude.“

Jisung whipped up his best rebuttal and took the punch. “Wait a second here! You were whining about me not immediately helping you up but, you got up perfectly fine without me and cleaned up everything!“

“I said if you want answers then let me stay at your place. That’s a question that you want an answer to.“ The boy said, scatted, bored even. Jisung had missed his strong punch!

“So deal or no deal.“ 

“Fuck- Fine but, you have to pay for your part of rent because in case you couldn’t already tell. I have student loans. “ 

“Works for me! I’ll just have to apply here then!” And he skips up to the front of the store with a <strike>blinding</strike> cheeky smile on his face. Jisung inwardly groaned at the idea of having to work with such a weird person. 

“Come on! Show me the way to your humble abode.”

“… Wait a bit would you?“ He checks his watch and saw that it was his lock out time anyways, so he packs up his stuff and closes up shop. Once all that’s done, he sees the boy hunched over on one of the tables. He pokes the boy in hopes of waking him up.“Uh.. Small dude, I have to put up the chair before we go.“ 

Immediately the male sprung up from his slumber.“Did you just call me small, you tall green bean?“ 

OK so it worked, but to what extent? 

“That was really unnecessary but, now can you get u-“

“You started it though.” The other said pouting, his lower lip jutting out just enough to make the taller crumble a bit. 

“Can you just please put the chair up so we can go home?“ He tapped his watch as a subtle way to rush him.

“Fine…” The smaller huffed and put up the chair gently, knowing it’s very early in the morning. 

“ Thank you. Now let’s get home before my first class starts.” They start walking towards the apartment complex, which was thankfully nearby.

“ Our home?” They get closer to the building as the bickering continues and suddenly they’re already there. 

“No, my home.” Jisung scans his key card and enters into the room quietly.

“Ok but-“

“Shhhhh… I have a roommate so we have to be quiet.” They both tread to the taller’s room and finally the owner of the room can rest for a bit. He flops into his soft and comfy sheets only to be reminded of the other’s presence.

“Uh….. what’s your name?” His question was slightly muffled by the sheets being the way. The smaller lets out a small giggle and flops down beside him, his head towards the ceiling.

“Huang Renjun, you?”

He flipped over to face the ceiling and sighed heavily.

“Park Jisung, nice to meet you new roomie.”

* * *

Renjun took a long awaited shower after the events today as Jisung was waiting for him, he had tried to find anything that would somewhat fit the small boy. Despite the deep search, he still could not find a single thing. 

“He said it was okay to give him anything over-sized, right?” (yes, yes he did)

He set the clothes in front of the bathroom door and knocked on the door to let him know that there were clothes for him. 

The taller wasn’t ready for the sight he was seeing.

His favorite yellow hoodie enveloping the frail boy like a blanket, his smallest pair of sweatpants constantly being tugged up because of the size difference and most of all, the softest, fluffiest hair he’s ever seen. Jisung, a certified tuff boy, was getting extremely soft for the person in front of right now.

“Uh Jisung- Can you tie the sweatpants's drawstring for me? I can’t seem to do it with these sleeves.” The sleeves kept on moving down despite him pulling up and the smaller pouted in frustration. The other simply nodded and bent down to quickly tie it up. A million thoughts ran in his head, none of which were really helping the situation. 

The boy forgot something about the other, something very important and key to their relationship.

“Jisung.. You know I can still hear your thoughts right?” Renjun gives him a little smirk at the comment.

“Fuck.”

He gave a hearty chuckle and walked towards the bed. “Heard that.” Waving Jisung over to the bed, the boy patted the space next to him. “Come on, don’t you have class tomorrow?” 

“I don’t want to sleep in the same bed as you. ”

“Tell that to your heart, sleepy boy. Stop being so stubborn now.” He’s already settling into the sheets and closing his eyes.

“Just… Don’t touch me in your sleep.” He lightly lays down beside him and stiffly shifts to face the wall. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t be the one touching the other-”

“Wai-”

“Good night, Jisungie!” And he’s gone.

‘ Shit, I forgot to ask him my questions. I guess I’ll have to do that tomorrow.’ With his final thought came about, also came his drowsiness from the day. 

* * *

The smaller had woken with long lanky arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He lightly sighed and shifted over to face the owner of the arms. He admires his features and gave him a light poke on the cheek. “Jisung ah, it’s time to wake up.” The boy twitches at the touch but does not budge. “Wake up Jisung~ It’s almost time for class ain’t it?” Renjun lightly pinched his cheeks, in awe at how much it stretches. 

“Stop…’m tired, let me sleep in..” Jisung groaned in distaste at the pinching. He opens his eyes to see Renjun by his side, comfortably snug in his arms. 

“Finally you’re up! Now let go of me so I can get ready for the day.” He removes the arms with ease now since the other was stunned at what he just saw. The said other was pondering what he forgot about until-

_“Who the fuck are you and why are you in my apartment in my baby Jisungie’s clothes?!”_

Ah… Jaemin found out the hard way.

_“Boyfriend?! He has friends other than me?? Not only that but, a boyfriend I just heard about?” _

He completely ignored the fact that his roommate really thought that he was his only friend; and bolted out of bed at Renjun’s (apparent) statement. The scene in front of him was Jaemin and Renjun peacefully sitting at the small island in the kitchen conversing small talk with each other. A total curve-ball of what he was imagining (jaemin trying to interrogate that living hell out of renjun). Jaemin finally notices the youngest’s presence in the room, and gives him a wink. 

“So, you got a boyfriend now?” 

Jisung immediately freezes up at the comment and peers at Renjun, only to see him stifle a laugh. “Uh-”

“Actually, I am the one who has a boyfriend now.” With a sly grin, the smaller slides next to Jaemin and links arms with him. 

The poor boy was so bewildered at what was exactly happening at the moment. “Wha-”

The other two burst into a fit of chuckles and giggles, heaving and wheezing over-dramatically. “You just got pranked, BRO!”

“What actually happened out here when I wasn’t in the room-”

_(Renjun steps out of the washroom, only to see Jaemin sitting in the living room with a cup of -horrid- coffee. “Uhm, hi-”_

_He raises stops the smaller from speaking any longer with the palm of him hand. “So… You were the one Jisungie came home with?” A small nod was given as an answer.“Are you his boyfriend?” He pressed on further, forgetting the cup of coffee in his hand. It spilled a little but wasn’t all that bad where he needed to change. Renjun rushes to give him a napkin and cleans up the small mess. “Are you okay?”_

_“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Jaemin tried to wave him off but the other still tried to clean.”_

_“To answer your question, no. I’m not his boyfriend, just a friend that needs to stay here for a while.” _

_That gave the taller a big brained moment._

_“Wanna do something really funny? ”_

_“What? Making Jisung believe that I made a lie that we’re dating all along.”_

_“Woah yeah exactly that, it’s like you read my mind.”_

_Renjun gave a light giggle and hears grumbling coming out from the room. “Let’s do it now, ready?”_

_“1...2…..3..”)_

“Tell me why you two thought this was funny.”

“Why don’t you ask your funny meter? Wait, I don’t think you got none.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me messages thru curious cat  
and follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/injunmiis) for updates/markren au !


End file.
